This invention relates generally to combined cycle generation systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for controlling moisture content in a gas stream of a combined cycle generation system.
At least some known combined cycle generation systems include a moisturization sub-system that is configured to add a moisturizing fluid to a relatively dry flow of gas. Typically, the gas comprises a carboneous or hydrogen-based fuel gas and the moisturizing fluid tends to be water or steam. Generally, a moisturization tower or saturator is positioned in-line between a process gas train supplying the fuel gas to a gas turbine. It is a relatively simple task to control moisture in a gas stream between a single gas source and a single gas load; however, other configurations may provide a cost savings in materials and operating expenses. The gas supplied to the gas loads must still meet predetermined specifications when using other configurations of gas sources, moisturizers, and gas loads. Simple moisture control methods may be inadequate for all operating conditions of these configurations, for example, during a startup, a shutdown, or a transient involving one or more gas sources and/or supplies.
What is needed is a control system configured to control moisture in a gas stream of a system that includes one or more moisturizers from a plurality of gas sources to a plurality of gas loads, and to control heat input from a plurality of heat sources.